iCampout
by tori72663
Summary: What happens when the gang goes camping for a whole summer before college together? SEDDE perhaps? In response to Ashlee Seddie's SEDDIE CAMPING TRIP CHALLENGE! Hope you like it!
1. iGot ACCEPTED

**This is in response to Ashlee Seddie's, Seddie Camping Trip Challenge! I am so excited! As I do with my stories, I will have a preview chapter, or a Prologue. So… here goes, and yes I will attempt to be working on this and iDon't Hate you, because I am on a Seddie rush (lol).**

**This is just a preview and will only be like 900 words long, but they will be longer!**

**Disclaimer: You do not understand. I do NOT own iCarly, or the challenge, those belong to Dan Schneider and Ashlee Seddie!**

Sam's POV:

Ooooh! YES! School is finally, _finally_ over! FINALLY! Forever! Well… not forever, but until next year when I get to go to Seattle University! Yes, you witnessed it; Sam Puckett is going to college! No, not alone either, the main reason why I'm so excited. Carly and Freddie also got accepted there too!

That means, that I spent most of elementary school, junior high, high school AND college with my buddies. Well… my buddy and Fredface. I can't believe I got in; it was a sort of hard school to get in. Carly and Freddo got in just fine, but I had to work… _hard. _But it's so worth-it because I get to go to a college that my mom could be sort-of proud of.

My mother isn't usually the… what's the word… 'Caring' kind of mother. In other words, she'd rather walk around with her boyfriend in her bikinis than hang out with me. But when I got into Seattle University, my mom hugged me. She _hugged _me. She was actually _proud _for like the first time in ever! She would expect this from Melanie, but not me.

I was walking around smiling all day. I walked over to Carly's house, envelope in hand, to tell her the big news; they still don't know that I'm going with them. They told each about the college and me, but I took a while to get accepted.

I barged into the apartment building holding up the puke orange envelope, raising it above my smiling face. I walked to the island where Carly and Freddie were eating corn chips, looking at the SU website. They looked up at me and minimized the window, in hopes not to make me feel bad that 'they were going and I wasn't.'

"Carly, Fredlumps, guess what!" Freddie sighed and looked over, while Carly quickly minimized the window with a big smile on her face. "Guess what guess what guess what guess what!"

Simultaneously my two best friends smiled bigger and screamed, "What what what what what?"

I smiled and showed them the pukey envelope. With _my _name on it. Under a little note that said 'ACCEPTED'. (A/N: I'm only in 9th grade so I don't know what an acceptance envelope looks like, but for the purposes of this story it says 'ACCEPTED' on the front.) They're eyes scanned the paper carefully.

First their eyes saw confusion, then excitedness, then wonder. Carly spoke up first.

"OMG Sam! I'm so happy for you! Where'd you get accepted? You worked so hard, I'm so happy for you!"

"You already said that, boy Shay you ramble don't you?" She smirked a smile which turned into one of anticipation.

"Where did you get in?" Fred… something was still in shock. I smirked at him. _He's such a loser sometimes._

"Where did you guys get in again?" I asked, still smirking. Carly's face turned huge and she jumped out of her chair to hug me. Two hugs in one day.

"You got into Seattle University!" I smiled and nodded, watching as tears of excitement traveled down her cheeks. She can be such a cry-baby sometimes. At about this time Freddie came over and pulled us both into a threesome hug. I hugged back, excited about this. It was so weird to hug him, but I needed my hugs today. "How did your mom react?"

I smiled; Carly knows that my mom only does nice things when I do really really good things. "She gave me a hug. I can't believe we're going to college together!" None of us retreated from the hug to notice Spencer jumping in long strides out of his bedroom in pajamas. "Hey kids!"

"Spencer…" Carly looked in disbelief, her voice still raw from crying.

"Carly… are you okay?" Spencer hopped over and pulled his sister into a concerned hug.

"Yeah, Sam got accepted into SU with us!" Spencer looked at me and pulled away from Carly .He came to me and Freddie, still in an embrace that was really weird but comfortable and natural and I wasn't about to let go. Spencer tore him off of me and gave me a monster hug, pulling my off the ground and spinning me.

"I'm so proud of you kiddo! How did you get in?" I smirked and looked away to Freddie.

"I might have gotten a little bit of help… you know… here and there… not that I need any help, because I can do anything." I rambled, defending myself. I looked over at Freddie some more, looking at his nerd-shoes. "You know by Freddie and stuff… not that I actually needed help or anything…"

Spencer looked at the three of us teenagers and I could have sworn seeing a light bulb go off in his head. "Hey, I have an idea!" He dragged along the word idea into a song.

"What?" Carly, Frednerd and I asked simultaneously, wondering.

"We're going camping this summer, _all_ summer. _All _four of us. Who's with me?" We all jumped up and accepted. Interrupted by Mrs. Benson barging in, hearing our conversations.

"I am! Freddie, we need to get you some cloud-block and sun-screen and a night light and a tent and bug-spray and everything. You know what; I'll just bring the whole camping bag! Ohhh! We need some bear repellent, come along Freddie! We need to get ready!" Mrs. Crazy dragged reluctant Freddie out of the apartment, rambling and babbling on out of our lives.

For now.

**Okay, I'm pretty sure this chapter stinks, but the chapters will be longer and better, I promise. This is the first chapter, like and introduction. Pleas review! If you don't review, then I get really really really sad, so I want at least 3 reviews for this chapter and the other ones, because I need some constructive criticism! So, REVIEW!**

**Ashlee Seddie, I hope you read this and like it for your challenge!**

**~tori72663**


	2. iGet Ready To Go

**HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY!**

**Okay, I'm back and all pumped and ready to write!**

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed. =) You guys have no idea how much I love reviews, considering I don't get more than a few, so you guys who review, thanks SO much, you really made my days.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sam, Carly, Freddie, Gibby, or Glee (which is mentioned in the story), or anything else that is mentioned!**

Carly's POV:

I was so excited, I ran up to my room with Sam's wrist in my hand. Up the creaking stairs that we would all soon leave, to a dorm room in Seattle University. I stopped at the end of the first flight of stairs, at my bedroom, the only room on the second level of the 8C apartment.

I opened the door to my room. Nothing was packed up yet, but hey. I was only leaving in about 3 months. Or so I thought. Now, starting today, I have to get all packed and everything ready in a day. I looked at my blonde-haired friend whose wrist I was dragging along.

"Sam, you need to get packed… do you have a suitcase?" She didn't need to run all the way home to get one if she didn't because I have one right in my purple closet.

"Oh yeah, Carls. It's right here in my back pocket along with my microwave oven." She looked at me with one eyebrow raised and her head tilted to the side in disbelief.

I ignored her comment and made my way to my special, organized closet. I took out the fully packed suitcase with all of Sam's clothes. She has a stash of clothes over here for when she unexpectedly stays over; enough for a month of camping. We can wash it; there have got to be bathrooms and stuff at a camp-site… I mean, how would we take showers?

"Wow Sam, here. Thanks for the sarcastic comment by the way. And can you help me pack up my clothes." She grumbled at the thought, when suddenly another one sprung in my mind, "Hey…" I strung out the word.

"What…?" Sam replied, stringing out her word in mockery of mine. I mock-glared at her and smirked.

"What about iCarly? I mean, we were going to do it all summer… but now we can't. Because we have to go to camp… don't you think we should officially end it? Because I don't think that well have enough time to do it in college… Wow that sounds weird… college… I still can't believe it.

"But still, we need to have like… a farewell to iCarly before we go to camp… I mean… you know what I mean?"

I was looking at Sam. It was the iCarly day anyway. And it was 5:30. We already had most of the show planned out; we just would add some iCarly stuff at the beginning and end of the show. It was a relatively good plan, if I do say so myself.

"Okay, we need balloons, and streamers, and we need to get Gibby, a bucket, and some forks… or spoons, I forget which. We need… what else do we need…? Freddie! Okay, we need Freddie… we'll get Freddie to get the tech-y stuff ready, I'll get the streamers and Gibby, and you can get the rest of the studio ready." Sam just looked at me. I snapped my fingers at her. "Sam! Sam, you go get Freddie and get the studio ready, okay?"

"For what?" This time, I just looked at her. She was completely serious. _Sometimes, Sam… I just don't know…_

"I'll explain later, just go down to Freddie's apartment. Get him. Make him get his nerd-stuff, and got to the studio. Then get the studio ready for the show. We're going to wing it." I explained slowly, like she was a little kid, and not an 18-year-old… but she was Sam…

"We're doing the show? What?" She was genuinely surprised. So was I.

"Yes, now go!" I pushed her out my bedroom door and slammed it behind her.

Freddie's POV:

My mom dragged me into my room, practically choking me with my own shirt, rambling on about how much she needed me to be safe on the camping trip tomorrow. As if with Spencer's planning that it was going to actually ever happen.

"You need your special safe tent, and your extra-protective bug spray for your arms and bottom, and-" I interrupted her.

"Mom, you don't need to explain now. We're in the house. I'm going to get packed." I walked off to my room, grabbing a full-size suitcase from the hall-closet. I had just begun packing my _normal_ underwear, smirking at what Sam would probably do if I was packing anti-bacterial underpants. But I stopped wearing those, ha-ha! I then remembered something relatively important when dealing with Spencer.

"MOM! MAKE SURE ALL OF THE STUFF YOU PACK IS-"

"Fredward Benson! Come in here and speak directly to me, not all the way from across the apartment like that! What's wrong?"

"Mom, pack something flame-resistant-" I was once again interrupted by my mother.

"Always, honey-bunny." _Oh god… face palm… _"Plus, that wack-job Spencer's going to be there. And you know how he is with setting things on fire."

"That's what I was going for Mom, and please don't call me things like honey-bunny, I thought we already decided that after- AHH!" I was caught by the shoulders and choked by my own shirt. Again. In the same 10 minute time-span.

It was Sam of course. No need to explain that. I knew even before she started speaking to me.

"Nub, get your stupid tech-y stuff. I guess we're doing the show, I think it's supposed to be really long or something, as a sort of farewell… so get your 4-score g-mega-nerd junk so we can get all set up in the studio." Even I laughed at that one.

The both of us were just bubbling up and laughing out loud, rolling around on my floor. We both sat up and walked out after a while though, not bringing any of my stuff, because it was already in the studio.

It was all pretty chummy; she didn't even choke me with my shirt. She just grabbed me by my wrist, jogging up the wooden stairs to the third floor. We opened up, and I went to my cart, while Sam made her way to the other side of the studio.

Her blonde curls bouncing as she did. "What's making you so happy?"

"I think it's because I got accepted to the same college with you and Carly, my two best friends." She looked up at me and smiled.

"I'm considered one of your best friends?"

"Well… yeah. Yeah you are. See… like… if Carly and Wendy hung out without me, and I was bored, I'd go hang out with you for some smoothies. It's just the way it is."

I nodded in agreement, because I'd do the same thing. I was also thinking of something else for a while.

"Hey, um… can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"Uh… you know how you were all happy earlier because you showed the thing to your mom, and she hugged you and stuff?" I asked a bit awkwardly.

"Well… yeah… why?"

"Okay, this might not be any of my business, but… I've never met your mom, and why is it a good thing that she hugged you, is she not really… I don't know…"

"Its okay, Freddie. That's a totally legit question. Uh… well… She's not the most..." She searched for a word, "supportive… mother in the world. I mean, she has her moments… but she's a tough person. She taught me to be tough, and she doesn't want to show her soft side. Even though I know it's there, she tries as hard as she can to make sure we don't suspect that she's a good person. She doesn't seem very caring to others, but she really is… you just have to know her…" Sam kept her head down the whole time, not looking up at me, until the end. She looked up through her bangs with a slight red in her cheeks.

"I don't really know your mom, at all. But I know she raised you pretty much alone, and I know what that's like. Only when my dad left me and my mom, she sort of… reacted differently. Like, well, you know my mom. She… is not your mom. And I get that you had to be tough and stuff, but she also had to take good care of you. I think she did well in that department for the most part. I mean, you're you. And that's amazing, all in itself. I mean, I don't know. I guess, our mothers aren't really the same person. But- what does your mother look like, I mean… What happened to her…? I've seen really old pictures of her. But no recent ones. Like, my mom cut her hair really short and sort of went insane… You know that much, but… I don't know." I'd never really had a deep conversation with Sam before. I found it sort of awkward for me, I don't know about her.

Sam's POV:

I never have deep conversations to anyone about my mom. Carly really just gets it. I mean, to a point. She understands that I really don't talk about it. But it was sort of weird explaining it to the nub. I mean, he only had a mom, and his dad left his family too. Carly's dad is a Marine. **(A/N: I think =/)** And he checks in on them. He didn't just drop them on their butts to fend for themselves. She can't fully understand it.

"When… it happened, my mom sort of… just took care of herself. That's what she focused on. She cut her hair because it was bothering her. Anything that bothered her, she got rid of for a while. Like if I was bothering her, she made me go hang out with Carly for a while, and that's why I'm always over here." I sat down on the stage steps, and Fred followed and sat down beside me.

"She hates makeup, sort of reminds me of Jane Lynch from Glee… only stricter. She's really strict, and when I proved I did something good with my life, she showed me that she cared and hugged me. And she's really not that much of a hugger…" I felt like a wimp talking like this.

"Anyway, you go fix your cart of tech-y stuff while I… don't know… what was I supposed to do after I brought you down here? Oh yeah, we have to get the studio ready." I stood up slowly with my palms on my knees. I looked at Freddie again, this time he was looking away, I guess speechless. Nerd. "Uh… thanks, dude. For listening… and chiz…" I looked away, tired of the conversation. I hate it when I apologize or thank people. It makes me sick.

"Yeah, no problem…. Uh… where's Carly? She should be here by now." Thank god he diverted the conversation.

"Getting spoons with Gibby. For the show. I'll text her." We both pulled out our phones and typed away.

"Send" We spoke in unison, just because that's our thing. It's what we do. We turned and smirked at each other.

"Hey guys! Ready for our web-show! It's going to rock! Come on, let's get ready. We're going to make it be an hour long. We're going to start with the-" I kind of blocked her voice out of my mind while Freddie drooled all over her. It disgusts me sometimes. "Sam!" I looked at her.

"What?"

"Were you listening to me?"

"Yeah!"

"Then what's the first bit we're going to do?" I looked at her in the eye… no hints.

"Uhh…"

"Yeah, 'Uhh…' is right! Come on, listen now. Freddie says his usual 5, 4, 3, 2, and we introduce the show, give the news and onto the bits. First, the airplane bit-" I got all excited.

"I love the airplane bit!"

"Yeah, I know. That's why it's first…! And then the Pathetic Play: The man with the binky and the purple-haired lady with the limp who tries to eat it. Then the fortune-cookie bit. The crazy-grandpa skit. And then the… oh yeah Freddie's Pear-Pad bit. And then other plane bit, and then we close the show with good lucks and the camping trip, only not the camp-cite because we don't want to get stalked… again." We all looked at each other and shuddered. Not that again.

For the first time since Carly entered, Freddie spoke up. "Okay guys, it's…" He checked his super-nerd watch with the 'time, date, and seconds up to the thousandths' like I care. "5:59 and… 34… 35…36…37... 38… 39 seconds! 20…19…18… 17… 16 seconds until Showtime!"

We got ready, did our hair and teeth check. As usual all junk in our mouth was clear. "We're live. In 5! 4! 3! 2!" He pointed his finger at us and we greeted the camera.

The show was pretty good, until a spoon hit me in the head. But don't worry. Gibby will be okay. Maybe.

**Okay, tell me your favorite lines, parts, moments, anything, because I love it when people review those kinds of things!**

**Also, tell me what you liked and dis-liked. I hope this was better than my first chapter!**

**Give me ideas, and maybe I'll use them, funny quotes, I might use, anything! I'll integrate into my chapter!**

**The next chapter is the way there, to the Campsite. Will Spencer mess up? Will anything go wrong? Will anyone be there? Review and tell me what you'd like to see.**

**Crap, I sound like a chizzy commercial. Oh well!**

**Also, I'll update every week.**

**Okay, I promise to try.**

**But only if I get an early birthday present!**

**And what would that be?**

**I think you can figure that out by yourself ;)**


	3. iBond

**The only reason I didn't update any earlier was because I didn't get too many reviews, and I think the only reason I'm writing this is just to get it off my chest, because not many people are R&Ring.**

**Thank you to the people who reviewed. You made my day. All four of you! Not kidding =) Thank you. This chapter is for ALL of you who reviewed, keep on reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I should own iCarly, but I don't. So I write these.**

Carly's POV:

After the show we headed across the street to the Groovy Smoothie for a smoothie. Duh. T-Bo wasn't there which was weird, but it was okay. Paul told us something about his Uncle coming to visit. Which I guess is understandable, but still; he's fun to have around the shop.

I guess we looked pretty weird. Four people walking into a smoothing store, us being regular customers, we sat right down where we always do. But still, even though everyone knew us, you would have stared too if you saw a shirtless boy with a spoon shoved into his belly-button… not even going to tell you _that_ story. But that wasn't all. Sam had on a cone-shaped hat that had the words 'PRIME RIB DAY, APRIL 27TH' written across the top in big, shining, glittering letters. Yeah, that's Sam for you. Freddie was dared to wear his head like it was weggied all day long by an iCarly fan during the show. Sam took care of that; so now Freddie can read the band of his anti-bacterial underwear without looking back. And I was wearing everything backwards and inside-out. And when I say everything, I mean _everything._

So yeah, you would get why there were people staring. But was it just me or were they just staring at Sam and Freddie? I mean, they look cute together.

Okay, downright adorable.

But I thought I was the only one who noticed.

Maybe I was the only one who noticed how Sam carried Freddie's smoothie for him… because… he… well… couldn't.

And maybe I thought I was the only one who noticed how they sat right next to each other on the table, across from me and Gibby. Sort of too close for comfort.

I thought I was the only one who noticed that Freddie kept sneaking looks at Sam while she was focused on her smoothie. And the other way around.

But even Gibby saw the back of their hands graze across each others for a millisecond before the both of them blushed and looked away.

So the outfits couldn't have been the only thing that the people in the shop were staring at us for. Right?

Sam's POV:

We left the store, people staring at our group. Well, could you blame them? Carly and I obviously looked hot, while Fredface and Gibberton both looked like nerds. Even more than usual. You would stare too, don't lie.

But I don't want some kids staring at the back of my head while I try to drink my Strawberry Splat in peace.

I glared at all those losers as we walked out, the sudden cool air spiking up hairs on the left side of my face, but soon adjusted to the natural cool wind.

Freddie grabbed me by my right arm and pulled me outside, the nerds still gawking at us as we left. Their pathetic eyes following us outside as Freddie spoke.

"Get my underwear. Off of my head." He said it, as if it were two sentences; trying _so _hard not to laugh at the statement.

"Fine, fine. Turn 'yo-self' around." I grinned under my smirk and spun his flimsy arm so he was facing the nerds through the window. I slowly picked up the tight waistband from his head and slowly eased it close to his pants. Or else it would hurt.

"Hey Sam, do you think those people are staring at… _us_?" My hands slipped and the elastic snapped against his skin.

"What do you mean… _us_?" I eyed his face. It had a mixture of pain, obviously; determination, obviously he was determined to dislodge his briefs from his butt; and deep thought, though I don't know if that was him wondering if that was what a Texas-Wedgie felt like, if he was ever going to get the underwear out of him, or him contemplating what he should reply to me.

"I don't know, but they seemed to be just staring at you and me." I stared him down for a moment, to which he responded, "I don't know why!" He was still taking his underwear out of him when I harshly replied.

"Well maybe it's your underwear, and I just happened to be next to you for most of the time that we were in the store. Simple as that. No need to read into stupid things, Freddork." I turned away to the car.

Spencer already had the big Road-trip-van-thing up front. Spencer and Mrs. Benson were in the dual-bucket-seats up front. Which sucks chiz-nuts, by the way, **(A/N: Ha-ha my sister said that the other day and I just **_**had**_** to put it in one of my stories. For you, Aliee!) **because I wanted shotgun.

We entered the large, homey-feeling vehicle and I instantly plopped down on the waterbed. Carly wasn't looking, but Freddie looked at me and smirked, shaking his head and looking away to Spencer.

"Okay guys, who's ready to get some camp on!" Spencer shouted, standing next to his seat, facing us, one arm shooting to the sky as he spun around and sitting down at the wheel.

"We are!" Carly, Freddie and I shouted to Spencer rode off, leaving our senior summer in Seattle, while bringing a new camp one to… wherever we were going to camp for the summer.

Wherever it was, it was at least 8 hours away! So that means we would arrive at about… 5AM. Not to mention the pit-stop. So 5 hours of sleep starting at midnight. We get there at 10. Great timing, Spencer! But I couldn't sleep. Carly fell asleep at 10PM. She's such a goody-two-shoes. And even though Freddie's mommy tucked him into bed a while ago, he was staying up with me. 'Mommy' and Spencer went to sleep around midnight, so it was just the two of us.

He's actually not that boring. We had a lot to talk about, and despite his nubby-ness, he's actually not half bad to talk to when I'm bored.

I found out that he loves the color purple, figures. He has trouble sleeping, same here. Maybe that's why we're talking at 4AM. I learned that he likes soft-rock, and rock-and-roll, and just plain 80's rock. The real kind that had a meaning to the lyrics, not just women and money and drugs. Except the Beetles, who he also liked. He liked Creed and U2 and Matchbox20, all my personal favorite bands. Also he had some country music, too; which is cool.

For a nerd.

General POV:

Before Sam and Freddie fell asleep, leaning on each other's shoulders, each other's hair wrapped up in the other person's, Freddie told Sam something she'd never thought possible. _Could he really… wow… I knew there was _something _about this kid I liked. _Sam thought.

"I think I'm over Carly..." He spoke sleepily.

And somewhere in Sam's mind, she thought to herself: _Yes!_

And she still wonders why.

**It's over 1,000 words, so I feel like that's a cool place to stop.**

**5 REVIEWS AND I'LL GIVE YOU ALL A BIG CAKE. WITH THAT REAL CREAM FROSTING, NOT THAT SUGAR JUNK. YUCK.**

**OH YEAH, AND ALSO I'LL UPDATE FOR YOU GUYS =P**


	4. iCome To Myself In A Dream

**Thanks for the reviews guys, sorry, I went on vacation for a while, and stuff, but I'm back in school, and now there's drama,but the updates will keep on comin'!**

**In a good mood to write, so I'll with-hold my usual usless banter and get to the story!**

**Disclaimer: If I was Dan Schnieder I would 1. not be writing fanfictions, and 2. get to see Nathan Kress every day. And I would be way happier than I am now. Which would be very close to impossible, because I am **_**VERY**_** happy right now...**

Sam's POV:

_Nothing._

_Nowhere._

_Which is weird, because I was just flir- uh... hanging out with the nerd in the van-thing._

_But now it's just... nothing._

_I'm not anywhere._

_I want to get out... like, now. But I can't._

_I'm drawn to this place. I'm tied down in my spot. No ropes, no glue, nothing to stand on._

_This place is creeepy, in a weird way._

_Because i'm not sure what i'm waiting for._

_I can't tell if my eyes are open or not..._

_Until color splashes behind my eyelids._

_Mixtures of colors that together should make a murky brown, but instead of combining, they work together. Orange and baby blue, purple (lots of purple) and a sunny yellow, not a deep tree green, but mixtures of all shades, also corresponding with eachother, as well as the blood red lingering in the air somewhere_

_It flowed naturally, never stopping. Pushing against all the colors in the lava lamp i seem to have landed in._

_Okay, i think I've been hanging around Spencer too much. His mind is in my dreams..._

_"Hey, you with the dress!" I pointed to a figure wearing a flowing dress, walking in the nothingness, half-hiding behind some waves of the color that shoots across her face._

_She's really really pretty, well from that far away and hiding behind colors, that's what I can tell..._

_Is this really what Spencer dreams about?_

_Well, probably, his two favorite things: art, and girls._

_This is bizzar... am I dreaming or did I pass out, or did I get tazered again?_

_No, don't tell me Carly brought me back to the dentist._

_That place was not fun._

_I'm not even sure what I said, exactly, but none of it was good..._

_Okay, the lady stopped. She's... blonde? Straight hair... is it Melanie?_

_My best friend's brother dreams about my sister. And colors._

_How messed up is that._

_Very, that's all I have to say._

_"Melanie! What are you doing in Spencer's dream!... Why am I in Spencer's dream! MELANIE! Ugh... I'm gonna have to go walk over there somehow..."_

_I moved my legs, but it was just like the time I tried to bike down Ronnie James' driveway in her little sisters' tricicle._

_I tried to move, but my legs just went in little circles because I was too heavy and I weighed it down. I felt like i was in a bubble._

_I hate confined spaces._

_And the girl is going as slow as Fredward after 20 minutes of PE. _

_Until i start chasing him with dodgeballs._

_I smile to myself._

_Oh, wait, Melanie is coming closer..._

_"Melanie! What are you doing!"_

_And she appeared right in front of my face._

_And smiled. Really big._

_"What do you want? Why are we in here? Why am I im Spencer's dream?"_

_She put her vampire-pale finger to my lips to shut me up._

_She's such a freaky robot._

_"Shush Sam, do you want to know why I'm here or not?"_

_I nodded._

_"First of all, we are in your dream. Not Spencer's, so can you drop that?" Melanie spoke as she dropped her finger._

_"Um... point dropped..."_

_"Second, I'm not Melanie. I am you."_

_"Hahahaha! Yeah okay, there are two things that prove you wrong. 1. I would never ever wear that. And 2. __**I**__ am right here. So there!"_

_"Okay well I'm not litterally __**you**__, I'm your subconcious."_

_"You're my what? My conscience?"_

_"No, your sub- nevermind... I'm your conscience, I guess."_

_"Okay, cool? But where have you been all my life? I never thought I had a conscience..."_

_"Nevermind, Sam! Third of all, I came here to talk to you about Freddie."_

_"Freddie? Why? Is he here too? Is he spying on me? That nub!-"_

_"No, Sam. He's not here. But I am here to talk to you about what happened."_

_"What happened to him? Is he okay?"_

_"Haha, yes, Sam. He's fine. But I'm here to tell you something that you probably wouldn't have figured out otherwise."_

_"And what is that?"_

_"Well, think of it this way, what was the last thing you remember hearing before you fell asleep?"_

_How am I supposed to remember that? Before I fell asleep? "What's so important about that?"_

_"Sam, what was the last thing Freddie said before you guys fell asleep?"_

_What did that matter? "The purple thing, the Carly thing or the music thing?"_

_"The Carly thing, hun. You know what that meant to you."_

_And then... I... I think... the I that isn't me... smiled at me. The real me. The one looking at her like Freddie did when I showed him that meatball that I found in my basement. __**(A/N: Sorry if that's hard to follow =()**_

_"Wh-what are you talking about? It didn't mean anything to me."_

_"Sam. I'm your sub- I mean, I'm your conscience. You can't lie to me. I know all."_

_I am really starting to scare myself..._

_"Trust me Sam. Just think about it. Because I can't tell you. Only you can tell yourself."_

_Great. Words of wisdom. Helpful._

_"Only you can tell yourself, Sam...Sam... Sam..."_

"Sam! Wake up! You're going to miss Breakfast at the Eat-n-Go!"

Great. Now I'll never know what that stupid dream meant.

**A/N: Sorry, but I thought I'd tell you that I'm alive, I know it's a little short, but I'm back!**

**5 reviews! =)**

**I'll love you forever!**


End file.
